<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tower of God x Pokemon Headcanons by Hedgehog513</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755576">Tower of God x Pokemon Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog513/pseuds/Hedgehog513'>Hedgehog513</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 신의 탑 | Tower of God</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Headcanon, My First AO3 Post, This is more of an encyclopedic work than a story work, Tower of God Spoilers, if you hadn't finished reading Season 1 and/or 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog513/pseuds/Hedgehog513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my AO3 post discussing what Pokemon the TOG characters would be and why. Constructive feedback is welcome if there are parts you disagree with. I got inspired by the "Pokemon x [insert franchise here]" art by Elite 4. Also, I felt like doing this since a majority of other AO3 TOG stories are just shipping fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tower of God Main Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: The following is a fan-made comparison. Tower of God is owned by SIU and Naver. All Pokemon Media are owned by Gamefreak, Nintendo, and The Pokemon Company. Please support the official release.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spoiler Warning: This literature contains some minor, if not major spoilers, regarding the Tower of God plot. If you had just started reading/watching Season 1 and/or haven't caught up to speed, then DO NOT read this until you have!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here's where I'll be discussing all TOG characters and what kinds of Pokemon that they'll be. Keep in mind that this is highly opinionated and that I'm also using Pokedex entries, the character's appearances, their personalities, Bulbapedia, Pokemon Anime, TOG wiki, and TV Tropes as references/ resources to support my claim(s). So if there are parts you disagree with, please feel free to let me know and respond with constructive feedback. Anyway, let's get started!</p>
<p>But before that, I'd also like to discuss Regulars and Irregulars; since Irregulars are universally feared throughout the tower and have the ability to control Shinsoo without a guardian's permission or bounded to a contract, they would be similar to Legendary (and/or Mythical) Pokemon. However, that's just my opinion.</p>
<p>Here is where I'll be discussing the main characters of TOG and what Pokemon they'll be. The First and so on batches of Regulars, Rankers, etc. will be in future chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace: Mew (Season 1), then Mewtwo (Season 2 - Present)</p>
<p>-As noted by others in Season 1, Baam's appearance is that of an ordinary, innocent boy who knows little about the Tower. And at first glance, nothing really seems out of the ordinary regarding Mew's appearance. And as stated in Mew's biology, "As demonstrated by its behavior in the first and eighth Pokémon movies, it shows signs of intelligence, curiosity, shyness, playfulness, and even selflessness". All traits that Baam possess (more or less).</p>
<p>-Despite being a Pokemon that only lives to fight, Mewtwo was also portrayed as someone who's troubled by being an unnatural creature in the anime; which is similar to Baam's situation when he was climbing the Tower (trained as a fighting machine, gone through issues, etc.). Both have also eventually learned that they can simply go their own path as they please. Baam is also a Wave Controller and an Irregular, similar to Mewtwo having a lot of Special Attacks and being a Legendary Pokemon. They both have also escaped from notorious organizations and have gone through man-made experiments.</p>
<p>-The name "Jyu Viole Grace" came from his parents (Arlen Grace and V) and "Viole" was most likely named after V, according to Garam Zahard; somewhat similar to Mewtwo being named after Mew and "two" added to its name. Also, Mewtwo frequently lives in caves, similar to how Baam used to have lived in a cave all his life. Baam can also get very violent if provoked, much like Mewtwo and the former gives his enemies a terrifying glare, like the latter's hidden ability Unnerve.</p>
<p>-For those who're asking, " Why not Marshadow, he has the Copy Ability?" or something like that: Marshadow isn't artificially enhanced and Baam is also considered a L.I.W (Living Ignition Weapon) who specializes in using Orb attacks as his SQ (Shinsoo Quality) after learning them from the hidden floor, similar to Shadow Ball, Aura Sphere, Psystrike (Mewtwo's signature move), and Focus Blast being Mewtwo's most notable attacks. Sure, Marshadow learns the move Mimic, but Mew and Mewtwo possess the DNA of all known Pokemon; thus allowing them to use techniques of all kinds.</p>
<p>*Khun Aguero Agnis: Sneasel (Season 1), then Weavile (Season 2 - Present)</p>
<p>-The reason I chose this as to what Pokemon Khun would be is because of various reasons: the personality Khun has consisted mainly of his cunning and scheming attitude, as well as his cool-headed character who possesses high intellect, all similar to Sneasel and Weavile. His abilities also match Sneasel/ Weavile's typing: Dark/Ice.</p>
<p>-Khun is also a member of a royal family, and Weavile has a crown of feathers.</p>
<p>-As shown in the Crown Game, Khun is exceptionally fast and Weavile is also prominent at speed and agility.</p>
<p>*Rak Wraithraiser: Feraligatr (Regular form), Totodile (Miniature form)</p>
<p>-Rak is a huge alligator-like creature who likes to fight, compete, and hunt the strong. Feraligatr is also a seasoned hunter and is a gator-like Pokemon. I didn't pick Krookodile because the Ground/Dark Pokemon is based off a gharial, and Dark type doesn't match Rak at all. And like Feraligatr, Rak visibly resembles an alligator more so than a crocodile/ gharial.</p>
<p>-Also, Feraligatr is capable of learning Rock-type moves- similar to Rak's SQ of being able to manipulate stones. They also have similar eye color despite having different scleras; however, that's more of Totodile's case rather than Feraligatr's. And while Krookodile is also capable of learning Rock Type moves, it can't use the move Ancient Power like Feraligatr; though of course it's a breeding move for the latter's case. And this would match Rak being a direct descendant to the Native One. </p>
<p>-Plus, it would make more sense for Totodile to match Rak's Compressed form rather than Sandile since the former is bipedal and not quadruped-legged(but if you disagree, then that's fine).</p>
<p>-But if not Feraligatr and Totodile, then there's also Tyrantrum (Regular) and Tyrunt (Compressed) who can also learn Ancient Power and many other Rock type moves.</p>
<p>*Endorsi Zahard: Furfrou</p>
<p>-This one was hard to figure out in the past, honestly. At first, I thought it would be a Nidoqueen (because of her small horn) or a Kanto Persian (high status quo). That's when I dug deeper and found out that Androssi and Furfrou share more traits than any other. The former would be the latter because her concept is a "Normal modern girl", similar to Furfrou's type, personality and appearance. Edin Dan and Ja Wangnan said that she's "milky white" (like Furfrou's fur), held in high esteem, can tank hits (Furfrou's Fur Coat ability reduces physical damage by half), etc.</p>
<p>-Androssi's SQ takes the form of heart-shaped, red needles, and Furfrou is able to have a Heart Trim. She's also demonstrated having high speed and agility, much like Furfrou's 102 base speed; which is the same speed to that of Garchomp.</p>
<p>Or for fairness and logic's sake, go with Kantonian Persian because of how its fickle and temperamental nature matches Endorsi's personality in Season 1. There's also the fact that Persian's base speed stat is 13 points higher than Furfrou's. And as well as the fact that cats are usually stand-offish, like Androssi; though she's just closed off towards complete strangers like the paparazzi.</p>
<p>*Hwa Ryun: Gothorita</p>
<p>-She was also hard to pinpoint which exact Pokemon Hwa Ryun would be due to not only her abilities as a Guide but her manipulative and mischievous personality, so I had three choices: The one listed as said before, Absol, and Purrloin. And Gothorita has more similarities than the other two. Why, because the Gothita evolution line is based on the Gothic Lolita style clothing; similar to Hwa Ryun being also a quiet and gloomy individual with an ominous aura.</p>
<p>-Also, I was looking up which Pokemon matches Hwa Ryun while also having the move "Future Sight".</p>
<p>-But if not Gothorita, then there's also Hatterene, the Quiet Pokemon who resembles a witch; matching Hwa Ryun being a Red Witch Guide.</p>
<p>*Yeon Yihwa: Kanto Ninetales</p>
<p>-Ninetales was pretty obvious once you look at personality traits. Both are vengeful to those who mistreat them/ rub them the wrong way, both are fire users, come off with elegant grace, etc. They can also swim despite having pyrokinetic abilities (Ninetales was shown to be swimming in the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back). </p>
<p>-Yihwa is also known to be immune to Quaetro Blitz's flames (according to wiki trivia); which could possibly match Ninetales' ability Flash Fire.</p>
<p>*Beta: Banette</p>
<p>Once again, another character that was hard to match due to the current Pokemon today and Beta's characteristics. I had to find a Pokemon that matched Beta's personality that consisted mainly of vengeance and envy (at least in Season 2, anyway); he got better, though. Another reason for choosing Banette is due to Banette being an artificial Pokemon, similar to Beta being another L.I.W. And he's still a Regular despite not being chosen to climb the Tower, and Banette is a regular Pokemon.</p>
<p>*Hong Danhwa: Mega Gallade</p>
<p>-Gallade's personality matches Hong Danhwa's very well and a lot of Pokedex entries saying that Gallade is a master at courtesy and swordsmanship. He also wears a lot of white, similar to Gallade's Mega form. </p>
<p>-There's also this quote from TOG Wiki: "Protecting women is the knight's duty that I received from this sword. I'm simply trying my best to accomplish that duty. Of course, there is another reason for going after Yura." Which is more or less similar to Gallade's Sword and Shield Pokedex entries.</p>
<p>*Bero Bero: Slurpuff</p>
<p>Slurpuff was a close enough fit due to there being no anthropomorphic candy Pokemon. They also fall under the "Acrofatic" trope, while Bero Bero also gets strength from eating anything sugar-related; similar to Rikkido Sato's "Sugar Rush" Quirk from My Hero Academia.</p>
<p>*Phonsekal Irure: Slowpoke</p>
<p>-Both Irure and Slowpoke share the same color and are capable of using strong long-ranged attacks; Irure being capable of launching fire-like Shinsoo and the Slowpoke evolution line are capable of learning "Flamethrower" and "Fire Blast", both that are notable fire-type attacks. </p>
<p>-Irure is also a heavy sleeper and slacks off a lot, similar to Slowpoke/bro able to know the moves Slack Off, Yawn, and Rest.</p>
<p>*Kaiser | Lo Po Bia Elaine: Midday Lycanroc</p>
<p>-Midday Lycanroc is usually the "noble and dignified" wolf, which (somewhat) matches Kaiser's cold, calculating, and strict personality.</p>
<p>-They also match because of their association with light/ the sun: Midday Lycanroc is the result of Rockruff evolving after bathing in the Sun, and the name Elaine originates from Greek, meaning "sun-ray or shining light". </p>
<p>-Also according to the wiki's trivia, SIU's concept for the unmasked Kaiser was a wolf cub; similar to Rockruff's evolution line. And during her fight with Baam/ Viole, the latter noted that her attacks were quite fast and accurate when she was using her green knife, which is similar to Midday Lycanroc's Sun, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon Dex entries stating that it uses the sharp rocks in its mane as weapons and that they're sharper than a knife.</p>
<p>-There's also the fact that she owns a shinheuh named Fenryl that's actually a wolf spirit.</p>
<p>*David Hockney: Smeargle</p>
<p>Both David and Smeargle are painters and are based on painters. Short explanation, I know. But that's all I got. Plus, Smeargle's Sketch allows it to copy virtually any move, including Future Sight; which can be similar to Hockney having special eyes to see the future.</p>
<p>**The two listed below are former members of Team Baam.</p>
<p>*Boro: Medicham</p>
<p>-Boro and Medicham are both martial artists with a graceful fighting style that also involves reading/ predicting their opponents' movements. </p>
<p>-According to TOG wiki, Boro's "Fluid Martial Arts" allows him to read the movements and characteristics of a weapon and disrupt it with Shinsoo; Medicham's FireRed, LeafGreen, and X entries also state, " It elegantly avoids attacks with dance-like steps, then launches a devastating blow in the same motion."</p>
<p>*Sachi Faker: Tangrowth</p>
<p>Sachi's Wiki page stated that he's said to possess outstanding physical ability and "special" Shinsoo controlling abilities, which most likely matches Tangrowth's base Attack, Defense, and Sp. Atk. Plus, they both fall under the "Green Thumb" trope, meaning they're able to manipulate plants; specifically vines.</p>
<p>**Here listed below are the main support cast that consists of two teams.</p>
<p>*Ship Leesoo: Oranguru</p>
<p>-Despite Leesoo's normal appearance, he makes up for his lack of strength with his high intelligence, which is what Oranguru also possesses. And this matches Oranguru's Normal/ Psychic-type. </p>
<p>-In TOG Wiki, it's stated that he has excellent deducement and leadership skills; slightly similar to Oranguru's Ultra Sun Dex entry that states, " It normally spends its time meditating in the treetops. It throws Poké Balls and gives other Pokémon orders as it pleases." Leesoo was also shown holding a Shinsoo bomb during the Name Hunt Station and able to use it despite Ja Wangnan being the more prominent Shinsoo Bomb user.</p>
<p>-According to Oranguru's lore and Moon Dex entry, it occasionally goes to the beach to match wits with Slowking. The same as how both Shibisu was looking forward to having a match with Ja Wangnan and his team at the end of the Workshop Battle Arc.</p>
<p>*Anak Zahard: Charmander</p>
<p>-Yes, I know what you're [probably] thinking: "What, no Snivy?" Well, here's the answer: Snivy not being chosen was simply because its Pokedex entries stating that Snivy is very intelligent and calm and uses its tail for photosynthesis, and the exact opposite of what Anak is: short-tempered and doesn't possess genius level intelligence. Also, Snivy is the "Grass Snake" Pokemon, and not a lizard like Charmander's category. </p>
<p>-As an example in the Pokemon Anime, Trevor's Charmander was shown to be energetic who loved to battle.</p>
<p>*Hatsu: Dewott, then Samurott</p>
<p>Dewott would be Hatsu's Pokemon counterpart because both (including Samurott) are associated with samurai, ronin, and the code of honor. Dewott is also known for its double-scalchop technique, and Hatsu used to wield dual katanas in Part 1. Samurott is known as the "Formidable" Pokemon, and Hatsu is also formidable to be able to battle against Shilial (a Zahard Princess) in the Name Hunt Station despite the battle not tipping in his favor.</p>
<p>*Vespa: Beedrill or Mega Beedrill</p>
<p>Beedrill is a fast moving bee-themed Pokemon with venomous stingers, similar to what Vespa is as a Regular. There's various Pokedex entries state that it flies at high speeds and attacks with its stingers.</p>
<p>*Phonsekal Laure: Slowbro</p>
<p>As shown in Seasons One and Two, Laure prefers to sleep all day rather than fighting despite having expert control over Shinsoo. And Slowbro's biology states, "While it is capable of unleashing powerful psychic attacks, Slowbro is typically rather peaceful and usually prefers not to fight." Also, Slowbro is capable of naturally learning Rest.</p>
<p>**I didn't include Aleksai Amigochaz is because he didn't get enough screen time and/or character depth, nor is there any Pokemon able to have detachable wings like Aleksai has.</p>
<p>*Novick: Incineroar</p>
<p>-Incineroar has the tendency to be hot-blooded and has a lot of pride, while Novick is also prideful and overestimates his own abilities. </p>
<p>-Both of them are also fire users and are under the "Heroic Build" trope; meaning they're buff and usually fight for good. As stated in the Ultra Sun Dex, " Although it's rough mannered and egotistical, it finds beating down unworthy opponents boring. It gets motivated for stronger opponents. "</p>
<p>*Koon Ran: Elekid, then Electabuzz (probably)</p>
<p>Both Elekid and Ran are characters with short height, and are still strong and fast regardless. There's also their compatibility with electricity. In the Elekid line Tropes page, here under Badass Adorable, " Elekid has much higher stats than most of the other "baby" pre-evolutions introduced in Gen II, boasting rather impressive Speed. It surpasses even Pikachu's stats, let alone Pichu." And under Ran's Tropes page, it stated that Ran was able to defeat Novick, and fought evenly with Anak during the Workshop Battle. They also can't handle a lot of hits despite being very fast battlers.</p>
<p>-*Edin Dan: Zeraora</p>
<p>As said regarding Dan's Powers and Abilities in the Wiki, he's able to accelerate at high speeds. And by doing so, his feet make electric-like sparks. Zeraora's Shield Dex entry also states, " Electricity sparks from the pads on its limbs. Wherever Zeraora runs, lightning flashes and thunder echoes." Plus, they both sport a ponytail.</p>
<p>*Xia Xia: Sylveon</p>
<p>-Because according to Bulbapedia regarding Origin, Sylveon shares similarities with jackrabbits due to its large and rounded ears, in contrast to the other Eeevelutions, and Xia Xia has long rabbit ears. -Xia Xia also specializes in her three Lighthouses over physical combat, similar to Sylveon's base stats. </p>
<p>-Also, Sylveon is the only Rabbit-like Pokemon (other than Azumarill and the Scorbunny evolution line) who doesn't use its ears as weapons.</p>
<p>**The main antagonists (Rachel, Micheal, and Apple) are also hard to pinpoint, except Ha Yura and Akryung. Speaking of which:</p>
<p>*Ha Yura: Shiny Mega Gardevoir</p>
<p>-The reason for choosing this is because Yura usually goes in dresses, suits, and a robe that are all black, and she has blue hair; similar to Shiny Gardevoir's gown-like body and light blue hair respectively. </p>
<p>-She's also devoted to climbing the Tower with Rachel, like Gardevoir using its powers at its peak to protect its trainer (kinda, sorta). </p>
<p>-Also, Gardevoir and its pre-evolutions are able to learn the move Teleport, and Yura possesses the skill Ha Yura Special Skill: Teleport.</p>
<p>*Akryung: Hoopa-Unbound</p>
<p>They both share quite a few similarities appearance wise: pointy teeth, long hair, and very tall. Both also match due to Hoopa being a Mythical Pokemon and Akryung being a mysterious Regular who can (for some reason) use the Shinwonryu, a move that only Irregulars can use.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So if there's anybody who can help out with the other three while also bringing some good evidence, I would highly appreciate it. Thanks! Oh, and no saying/ yelling Magikarp -or Shiny- for Rachel please. Yes, I dislike her callous, entitled, and hypocritical attitude as much as the next guy, but she's not completely useless; just ridiculously average and lazy. And no, I'm not a Rachel fan; I'm just being fair.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First-Fifth batches of Regulars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: The following is a fan-made comparison. All Tower of God media are owned by SIU and Naver. All Pokemon media are owned by Gamefreak, Nintendo, and The Pokemon Company. Please support the official release.</p><p> </p><p>This is where I'll be discussing which Pokemon would the regulars from the 1st-5th batches be. And I'll be using the same resources that I used last time. And once again, if there are parts you disagree with, please remember to be professional and explain why you disagree with what I chose. And another thing, the reason for not there being all of the regulars listed here as with TV Tropes and Wiki is due to the lack of character depth or any Regular not matching any of the current Pokemon; just so you know. Now without further ado, onto the comparison.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulars First Batch (People who appeared in Season 1/ First and Second Floor)</p><p>*Levin: Skorupi</p><p>Both Levin and Skorupi have pointy teeth-like mouths. I also had to find a suitable Pokemon that has the ability "Sniper"; which is what Levin prefers fighting with: a sniper rifle.</p><p>*Hong Chunhwa: Gallade</p><p>Like Hong Danwha, Chunhwa is also talented with Ignition Swords and is associated with knighthood, just like Gallade.</p><p>*Sunwoo Nare: Meowth (Kanto)</p><p>As shown in the intro, Sunwoo is climbing the Tower solely for wealth. TOG wiki also states that she's also childish and greedy. And Meowth's lore in Bulbapedia states that Meowth is/are attracted to shiny objects, including loose change.</p><p>*Ho: Absol</p><p>Yes, yes, yes, I know; Absol is way too noble and stuff like that compared to what Ho did. But hey, I'm open to any "other Pokemon with a single horn on the side of their head" suggestions you have to offer.</p><p>*Serena Rinnen: Purrloin</p><p>Purrloin is mischievous and likes to steal from others, and Serena grew up as a thief before going up the Tower. She also frequently used knives, like how Purrloin uses its claws when angered.</p><p>Second Batch (20th Floor)</p><p>*Ja Wangnan: Slowking</p><p>-Appearance wise, both share horn-like protrusions from their heads. Now personality and biology wise is where they're even more similar. According to TOG Wiki and Wangnan's Trope folder, he's shown to have good leadership qualities. Slowking's biology also states, "Slowking's intelligence can match that of a human and it constantly attempts to learn more. Its inspiration and intuition are also highly developed, and Slowking is able to stay calm in any situation and plan situations with effective results."</p><p>-Also to consider: Slowing is categorized as the "Royal Pokemon", and Wangnan is revealed to be the Prince of the Red-Light District and as well as aiming to become King of the Tower to change its ways. Slowking can also learn the move "Trump Card": a move that gets stronger the less move points the user has; similar to Wangnan always having aces up his sleeve whenever he gets cornered.</p><p>*Yeo Miseng: Ralts</p><p>-According to Ralts' biology and Dex entries, Ralts is able to sense the emotions of people and Pokemon alike with its horns. Miseng's Wiki page states, "She is able to sense other people's loneliness and suffering and realised that Jyu Viole Grace was simply trying to keep others at a distance, to protect his feelings, when he declared 'That is why none of you can become my teammate. I am your enemy' " (Appearance and Personality). </p><p>-There's also the fact that they're a bit similar appearance wise and have the "young little girl" concept.</p><p>*Yeo Goseng: Kirlia (or Gardevoir)</p><p>-Due to Goseng and Miseng being related (cousin-like wise), it would make sense that Goseng would be Kirlia; since Kirlia evolves from Ralts. -Also, the Trivia from TOG wiki states that her name literally means " female high school student"; which is what Kirlia/ Gardevoir is [somewhat] similar to.</p><p>*Hon Akraptor: Clawitzer</p><p>Clawitzer's bio states that its claw can suck up water and launch compressed cannonballs enough to pierce tanker hulls. Akraptor's lance-like umbrella-esque weapon is capable of shooting Shinsoo and into large amounts.</p><p>*Kang Horyang: Pangoro</p><p>-Both are quite tall and large and are intimidating to most, but are actually very nice and caring on the inside. </p><p>-Pangoro is also called the "Daunting Pokemon" who dislikes others picking on the weak, and Horyang can simply intimidate others (if he feels like it) but was kind enough to save Prince during the Untrustworthy Room Arc as well as having a crush on Goseng.</p><p>*Prince: Alolan Meowth</p><p>At first, Prince completely fit the "spoiled-rich brat" trope; matching Alolan Meowth's personality according to biology and Dex entries that say it's impulsive, selfish, fickle, and prideful.</p><p>Third Batch (21st-30th Floor)</p><p>*Chang Blarode: Lycanroc (Midnight form)</p><p>-In Season 2, Blarode was confident enough to challenge Baam/Viole and cunning enough to try and provoke Sweet and Sour in a battle that might work in his favor. Midnight's Moon Pokedex entry also states, "It goads its enemies into attacking, withstands the hits, and in return, delivers a headbutt, crushing their bones with its rocky mane."</p><p>-Also, it's revealed that Blarode is half-human, half-canine. So it would make sense, wouldn't you agree?</p><p>*Quaetro Blitz: Houndoom</p><p>Quaetro Blitz' Personality states that he's maniacal and slightly psychotic who has pyrokinesis, and Houndoom is a Dark/Fire type.</p><p>*Varagarv: Mightyena</p><p>Both Varagarv and Mightyena come as dogs who are obedient and loyal to their masters. There's also the fact that his ability to use his Shadow Wolves for surprise attacks, like how Mightyena act as a wild pack and the fact that Mightyena is a Dark type.</p><p>*Ron Mei: Ledian</p><p>-As stated in Ledian's biology, it uses moonlight as an energy source who isn't physically strong. And Ron Mei is a Light Bearer who also isn't physically strong. </p><p>-And while it's not technically canon in biology, Pokedex entries, and/or in Anime, there is shown a Ledian holding a spear/staff in Pokestar Studios; similar to what Ron Mei also wields during the Workshop Battle.</p><p>Fourth Batch (31st-38th Floor)</p><p>*Aka Williams: Magmortar</p><p>They both match appearance wise: prominent lips, large size, and have flames all over their body. According to TOG Wiki, Aka's Shinsoo control technique is called Combustion: a move where he encloses himself with shinsoo at deadly high temperatures and make it look like fire; quite similar to Magmortar's ability, Flame Body.</p><p>*Moontari: Poliwrath</p><p>-Had to find a blue-skinned Pokemon who is also capable of learning the move Psychic. And according to the Wiki, Moontari was experienced and rode the Hell Train in the past and is fairly strong; strong enough to overcome Koon Ran effortlessly. </p><p>-And the reason for me saying that Psychic and Fast Skip would be [slightly] similar (once again, in my opinion) is because they require freezing/manipulating the target's movement.</p><p>*Daniel Hatchid: Gengar</p><p>-Both Daniel and Gengar are known to be malicious and/or sadistic when it comes to their antics. The former is also a necromancer, and the latter is labeled as the "Shadow Pokemon". And they also tend to smile creepily a lot. </p><p>-There's also the fact that Daniel was rumored to be dead and is alive, like Gengar being a Ghost type.</p><p>*Angel: Togekiss</p><p>-According to Bulbapedia, Togekiss' origins state that despite its association with peace and joy, its soaring flight and physical aspects are similar to large birds of prey. Angel's personality under her appearance also matches, since there's her wings which grow whenever she wants. </p><p>-They also share the "Our Angels Are Different" trope.</p><p>*Buelsar Elliot: Lycanroc (Dusk form)</p><p>Like Varagarv, Buelsar is also one of the three Mad Dogs sent by Baylord Yama and is a canine person. There's also the fact that despite him being the silent and observing type, he enjoys a good fight against strong opponents; like Dusk Form Lycanroc's Ultra Sun entry states, "Bathed in the setting sun of evening, Lycanroc has undergone a special kind of evolution. An intense fighting spirit underlies its calmness."</p><p>Fifth Batch (39th Floor and Beyond)</p><p>*Alphine: Zoroark</p><p>-Lo Po Bia Alphine is a highly skilled Scout who is ruthlessly loyal to Kaiser and is able to fool Baam's party with a hologram, like how a Zoroark is able to fool even cameras with its illusions as well as being extremely protective to those it cares about. </p><p>-Alphine also has an Anima called the Shadow Fox, which matches Zoroark's Dark type.</p><p>*Arie Inieta: Farfetch'd (Kanto) or Sirfetch'd</p><p>Either Farfetch'd because of how both are good at swordsmanship and short height, or Sirfetch'd because they both have white hair/feathers.</p><p>*Yukan: Alolan Muk</p><p>Apparently Yukan is able to eat waste from the Name Hunt Station, convert it into acid, and shoot it out of his metallic hoses on his back. This would be similar to Muk being able to learn Acid Spray, as well as Yukan having different colors on his body like Alolan Muk's vivid coloration.</p><p>*Lulu: Dewpider</p><p>Appearance wise, both have a helmet-like object over their heads. They're also prominent at using bubbles to trap enemies.</p><p>*Yuliu Mata: Nihilego</p><p>I chose this Ultra Beast Pokemon because the latter is the "Parasite Pokemon" that latches onto anyone's head and alters the thoughts and of any human or Pokemon that becomes its host; similar to Mata being a parasite-type Regular who's able to control his hosts by using a Blue Orb.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As for Kim Lurker, he would be a Vileplume. Why, because both have a flower on their heads and Lurker's personality matches the negative side of Poison types. And sorry, but I couldn't exactly find the Pokemon for Beniamino Cassano; other than Ursaring because of the matching fur/hair color and negative methods of protecting what they love (Cassano's methods kind of contradicted his ambitions and Ursaring being used as an antagonist a lot in the Pokemon Anime series).</p><p>And that's it for Part 2. Feel free to let me know what are your thoughts are regarding the Regulars listed (Mature feedback wise).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rankers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>READ THIS FIRST, PLEASE</p><p>Disclaimer: The following is a fan-made comparison. All Tower of God media are owned by SIU and Naver. All Pokemon media are owned by Gamefreak, Nintendo, and The Pokemon Company. Please support the official release.</p><p>If you had just started reading Tower of God and/or watching the anime, STOP READING THIS IMMEDIATELY!! You have been warned about the spoilers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I've gone over the main cast and the Regulars from 1st to 39th+ Floors, here is where I'll be discussing what Pokemon the Rankers would be. I'll still be using the same resources as I did with previous literature and note that [once again] this is just my opinion. Also, the reason for not including Rankers like Mule Love or Yuje is because there's no current Pokemon that match the characters that haven't already been taken, as I've said before.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Second Floor Rankers</p><p>*Lero-Ro: Pikachu<br/>
It's pretty obvious. He's able to use Shinsoo and wield electricity, has dots on his cheeks, and SIU even stated that he was modeled after the Pokemon Mascot.</p><p>*Quant Blitz: Lampent<br/>
The former is stated to essentially be the "classic maniac archetype" who is also a Hwayeomsa (Flame User), which matches Lampent's Ghost/ Fire type. He also uses the Black Fish: a Shinsoo technique that blocks light, making him "invisible". Plus there isn't any other Ghost/ Fire types or vice versa that match, so I had to stick with this one.</p><p>*Yu Han Sung: Huntail<br/>
Huntail is categorized as the "Deep Sea Pokemon", and it matches Yu Han Sung's deadly "Submerged Fish" personality. Huntail hunts its prey by using its fish-like tail to lure them before swallowing them whole.</p><p>*Evankhell: Charizard (Compressed height), Gigantamax Charizard (Decompressed)<br/>
-According to its biology in Bulbapedia, it flies in search for stronger opponents as well as its fire that burns hotter as it gains experience. Also, its fire breathing is capable of burning and/ or melting [virtually] anything. All of which matches Evankhell's personality and her elite skill at Flame Orbs.</p><p> 

-Also, she's able to shift her height to 7 meters tall, making her roughly 23 feet in height; which would match how Pokemon are now able to Dynamax and Charizard being one of the many able to Gigantamax.</p><p>FUG Rankers</p><p>*Ha Jinsung: Hydreigon<br/>
As categorized as the "Brutal Pokemon" Hydreigon determines anything that moves as a foe. And Jinsung's methods are considered brutal and ruthless by all: such as coming to the 21st Floor to kill Team Sweet &amp; Sour because they were too weak (before changing his mind), as well as the one who single-handedly wiped out a whole Ha Family Branch. His power is so great that even FUG Elders and Slayers have to be careful with ticking him off and is even capable of competing with a fourth division captain of Zahard's army, similar to Hydreigon being a Psuedo-Legendary Pokemon.</p><p>*Madoraco: Barbroach<br/>
This was chosen mainly appearance wise and because both share the "catfish" concept: Madoraco's character design is based on a catfish and his Sobriquet is dubbed "Grey Catfish", as well as Barbroach's main body being that of soft gray. And according to the latter's lore and Dex entries, it's able to escape any foe's grasp with its slimy body; which matches Madoraco's slimy personality and able to get away with [virtually] anything.</p><p>*Karaka: Honchkrow<br/>
Karaka is known to have many followers/ servants during his time as a Slayer to the point where he has his own personal army, the same as Honchkrow being able to summon and organize Murkrow flocks. That, and his technique revealed in Tower of God's most recent chapter is called "Karaka Style Piercing Technique - White Crow", as well as his "World of Darkness" technique(s); all of which matches Honchkrow's dual typing and a few STAB moves.</p><p>*"White": Dusknoir wielding Honedges/ Doublades<br/>
Due to the Arie Family being famous swords and swordsmanship techniques, they would match since the Honedge evolution line are the only living sword Pokemon. White also matches Dusknoir because they have to do with absorbing souls (more or less). I didn't pick Chandelure because it obviously doesn't have hands to hold anything, and none of its abilities quite match White as much as Dusknoir's. Also, Honedge's lore states that it will absorb the soul of anyone who grabs its hilt.</p><p>Winged Tree Rankers</p><p>*Kurdan: Hariyama<br/>
Hariyama's lore states that despite it looking overweight, its body consists mostly of muscle. And its muscles become hard as a rock whenever its body tenses. Kurudan also loves war, similar to how bloodthirsty most-if not, all- fighting types can be. Plus, they're both really tall.</p><p>Other</p><p>*Evan Edrok: Breloom<br/>
Evan is dubbed as "The Fast Ship/ Boat" and is also called a mushroom by his peers, so I had to find a Pokemon that matches the speed and mushroom appearance. According to Breloom's biology, it not only delivers fast punches, but also has light and springy footwork as well as incapacitating its opponents with spores; which would match how Evan prefers fighting using tools and supports items, as well as using a knife when he needs to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've noticed that I've got a complaint (...?) about there being no Pokemon that matches Rachel. So I'm just gonna go ahead and have her as a human. Now before any Rachel fan starts readying pitchforks and torches (or whatever), just hear me out on this; or rather read this out:</p><p>For example, Rachel wouldn't match Diancie because unlike the former, the latter has shown to care about her/their Carbink subjects in the movie "Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction". And even though Rachel's normal appearance and vast intelligence matches Meloetta's typing, none of her abilities match Meloetta's association with music and songs. Also, I'm not trying to trigger any "Diancie and/or Meloetta Waifu" claimers who have also seen TOG Seasons 1 and 2.</p><p>And there's also the fact that due to her willingness to have others do her work and no friendly relationship shown would be the same as any [cruel] trainer simply having their Pokemon train and battle with no bond whatsoever, so yeah.</p><p>If you still have a problem, tough crap. Sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. True Irregulars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: The following is a fan-made comparison. All Tower of God media are owned by SIU and Naver. All Pokemon media are owned by Gamefreak, Nintendo, and The Pokemon Company. Please support the official release.</p><p>This consists of which Pokemon the true Irregulars would be. Much like previous chapters, I'm still using the same resources. And if you has just started watching the anime, STOP READING THIS IMMEDIATELY!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just realized that there was one more person I forgot to mention as to who inspired me to do this. I also got inspired because of Carthu's Pokemon Team videos because he uses Pokedex entries to back up his claims. Be sure to check out his Youtube channel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Phantaminum: Giratina<br/>
Giratina is the "Renegade Pokemon" that is able to travel through and control dimensions as well as being a member of the Creation Trio, and Phantaminum is not only a powerful Irregular, but an Axis (author): a being able to possess godlike-power and warp reality. "Renegade" means an individual who rejects lawful or conventional behavior, which is what Phantaminum did as he broke into Zahard's inner palace and destroyed many royals and courtiers; all of whom were high rankers. </p><p>*Enryu: Xerneas<br/>
According to Lero-Ro, Enryu has been rumored to be so skilled with Shinsoo that he's able to create life. And Xerneas is the "Life Pokemon" that's able to grant eternal life. Also, Xerneas' learnset has more Physical Moves than Special Moves, which matches Enryu's Spear Bearer Position.</p><p>*Urek Mazino: Shiny Rayquaza<br/>
-Mazino's Sobriquet is dubbed "Ray Barracuda", because he fires Shinsoo and able to move at light speed. And Rayquaza is capable of naturally learning Extreme Speed as well as Dragon Dance. Rayquaza also has its own signature move, Dragon Ascent; similar to Mazino's claimed "legendary" technique, Supreme King's Scorching Fish of Death (or as I would call it "Sky Emperor's Judgement" in my opinion). A ray is basically a line of light (and heat) that streams from the Sun or any luminous body.</p><p>-There's also the fact that his ruthless and boastful nature would be similar to that of a dragon due to his excessive pride; though that's little compared to the 10 Family Heads and their abuse in power, as shown in the Floor of Death Arc during his conversation with Po Bidau Gustang. Anyway, his pride and the strength to back it up, as well as being the co-founder of Winged Tree all match Raquaza's Dragon/ Flying Type. Plus, Mazino was fast enough to form a black streak as he dodged attacks during his fight with Red Thryssa Hell Joe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Technically, Zahard and the 10 Family Heads are also Irregulars before the system was established. But that will be in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Zahard Empire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: The following is a fan-made comparison. Tower of God is owned by SIU and Naver. All Pokemon Media are owned by Gamefreak, Nintendo, and The Pokemon Company. Please support the official release.</p><p>Hey readers, this is my 5th chapter for TOG x Pokemon regarding what Pokemon the TOG characters would be. This talks about which Pokemon the characters from the Zahard Empire would be and why [I think] they match.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As said before on the first chapter, Irregulars are the same as Legendary Pokemon because Irregulars are able to use Shinsoo without Guardian approval. They also tend to be very powerful and cause change in the Tower, and Legendary (as well as Mythical) Pokemon are very rare and powerful. They've been featured in numerous legends and myths in the Pokemon world. Once again, this is just what I think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Jahad: Zygarde Complete Form (Current), Zygarde 10% Form (Hidden Floor Data)<br/>-For those of you still wondering why I chose Mewtwo as Baam's Pokemon counterpart, well this is also the reason. The feud between Baam and Jahad would be similar to the Mewtwo vs. Zygarde duel; though personalities would be reversed. Zygarde is the "Order Pokemon" and is ruthless when it comes to protecting the ecosystem, matching Zahard being the cold-hearted King of the Tower and possessing god-like abilities.</p><p>-And as shown in TerminalMontage's [as well as Lockstin's] Youtube video, "Legendary and Mythical Pokemon Battle Royale", Zygarde specifically sought out Mewtwo because the latter is an abomination of science, a man-made creature, and a possible threat to the ecosystem. The same as Zahard seeing Baam as a threat to his reign of the Tower due to his status as an Irregular, and for a personal (as well as biased) reason.</p><p>*Arie Hon: Cobalion<br/>Hon is known to be temperate and elegant and well-mannered towards even foes. It's shown that he's also a ruthless father to his own children. And Cobalion is categorized as the "Iron Will Pokemon" that has a composed demeanor with a body and heart of steel. They both match because of their association with swordsmanship.</p><p>*Khun Eduan: Black Kyurem (Current), Zekrom (Hidden Floor Data)<br/>Eduan is known to be able to have tremendous control over electrical power and can have the ferocity of a dragon. According to his Wiki page and Tropes folder, he's also able to manipulate ice as well as an unknown SQ. Zekrom is the legendary Dragon/ Electric type Pokemon that can cause several thunderstorms in one area and the Unovan myth stated that Zekrom sided with the younger brother who sought for ideals. Zekrom is also the only Pokemon to use Fusion Bolt and Bolt Strike, two of the strongest electric-type moves. Once fused, Black Kyurem can learn the move Freeze Shock.</p><p>*Ha Yurin: Groudon (or Mega Tyranitar for similarity's sake)<br/>-Due to having to find a dinosaur, kaiju-like Pokemon that would look similar appearance wise to Tyranitar (which I will explain why Ha Yuri Zahard would match the former in the next chapter) and due to there being a limited number of Legendary Pokemon that are physically OP, Groudon was close enough.</p><p>-They also match due to Ha Yurin being the first to use Shinsoo to strengthen one's body during battle, quite similar to Groudon able to naturally learn Bulk Up at level 50.</p><p>-Her wiki page states that she possesses an aggressive and bold personality with a very rough but smart fighting style as well as a strong-enough physique to fight on the front lines; All matching Groudon and how it fights, except the former being unable to summon droughts and continents. And finally, Yurin currently resides in her main house due to stopping all her other activities she used to do; similar to the Groudon in the games that slept in Seafloor Cavern before awakening from the Red Orb.</p><p>-But if not Groudon, there's also Mega Tyranitar. Because as noted in Yurin's Wiki page, she doesn't appear any older than her great-granddaughter. This can be similar to how Mega Tyranitar is a foot and five inches taller than it's base form even if it looks slightly different; of course physical age doesn't equal height.</p><p>*Tu Perie Tperie: Latios<br/>Tperie served as one of the strategists when he, Zahard, and the other 9 Warriors climbed the Tower because of the knowledgeable, perceptive, innovative, and resourceful feats that Tperie performed; all matching Latios' high intelligence and understanding human speech. Tperie is also the first Light-Bearer and his Sobriquet is "The God's Eye".</p><p>*Eurasia Blossom: Shaymin<br/>This is due to Shaymin being the only legendary/ mythical Pokemon that associates with flowers as well as the grass. But this also matches Blossom's Sobriquet, "Flower Shrimp" due to her appearance of a child who also wears flamboyant clothes.</p><p>*Po Bidau Gustang: Uxie<br/>Uxie's birth was said to give people the ability to solve problems and is categorized as the "Knowledge Pokemon" and is stated to be the "Being of Knowledge" itself. Gustang is self referred as an "expert of science and medicine". Like Uxie, Gustang has incredible amounts of knowledge and able to erase memories from others.</p><p>*Hendo Lok Bloodmadder: Carracosta<br/>Bloodmadder's Sobriquet is also dubbed, "Long-Life Turtle/ Sea Turtle" due to his desperation for immortality and his Defender position. Even though Carracosta isn't a legendary Pokemon, it's appearance and abilities match that of Bloodmadder's Sobriquet and position respectively and is a Fossil Pokemon; matching the latter's long age. Despite Heatran also looking like a tortoise (and a ram), its ability doesn't match Bloodmadder's capabilities in any way.</p><p>*Yeon Hana: Ho-Oh<br/>Hana is known to be the most beautiful among the 10 Warriors, matching Ho-Oh's resemblance to a phoenix and a peacock; both regarded as beautiful animals/ creatures. Hana is a Fisherman, Wave Controller, and Hwayeomsa (Flame User); similar to Ho-Oh's typing and its many Fire-type attacks.</p><p>*Ari Han: Regigigas<br/>As noted in Ari Han's Wiki page under Notes and Trivia, his family is known to be pacifistic. This also matches Regigigas having the Gentle Giant trope. Plus Han's insanely powerful, just like the other 9 Family Heads, and Regigigas is a Legendary Pokemon.</p><p>*Lo Po Bia Family Head: Landorus<br/>There's really nothing else for me to explain regarding similarities other than Landorus being the trio master of the Forces of Nature, the Family Head being able to control all Shinheuh and animals (even humans) to which is an abundant amount; while Landorus is categorized as the "Abundance Pokemon"</p><p>Hidden Warriors</p><p>*Arlen Grace: Mew<br/>According to lore from Bulbapedia, Mewtwo was apparently born from a pregnant Mew. And it's been revealed in the Floor of Death Arc that Baam was the son of Arlen Grace and V. Mew is also able to learn and use any move and is often shrouded in mystery, just like Arlen able to use mysterious spells; like preserving bodies for example.</p><p>*V: Tapu Koko<br/>During the Hidden Floor Arc, [Data] Eduan claimed that V would've been better suited to be king rather than Zahard due to the former wanting to be closer to the Tower's inhabitants whereas Jahad and the 10 Warriors thought more of themselves. And that his personality was the complete opposite of the latter's as well, which could match how Tapu Koko and Zygarde's types directly oppose one another: Dragon/ Ground vs. Electric/ Fairy.</p><p>Soldiers</p><p>*Kallavan: Aggron<br/>The reason for why Kallavan would be an Aggron is because they both associate with defending their territory from intruders. The former is a ruthless militaristic Zahard fanatic who used to have guarded the "Essence of Bravery" before becoming a Squadron Commander who now fiercely fights against anyone who opposes the Zahard Empire. In the Pokemon anime, Aggron has been used in feuding armies in the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. And more often than not, Aggron have been used by antagonists in the Pokemon series.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Zahard/Jahad Princesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: The following is a fan-made comparison. Tower of God is owned by SIU and Naver. All Pokemon Media are owned by Gamefreak, Nintendo, and The Pokemon Company. Please support the official release.</p><p>Spoiler Warning: Here contains spoilers revolving around Season 2. If you don't wish to spoil yourself and wait for Season 2 of Tower of God Anime, DON"T READ!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Ha Yuri Zahard: Tyranitar<br/>
-Both her and Tyranitar are insanely strong, have an insolent and rash nature and are able to take punishment without a problem. In Bulbapedia, Tyranitar's biology states, " Tyranitar is a powerful Pokémon with an insolent nature. It is extremely strong, and its thick, rocky hide gives it a good resistance to all forms of attack. Because of this, it is always looking for a battle and will not flinch at anything, though ignores opponents that it thinks are not worth its time. If enraged, Tyranitar sets off outstanding earthquakes that can completely change the entire landscape, destroying houses and mountains, often forcing cartographers to draw up new maps." In the Wiki, Yuri is known for her infamous reputation in the Tower as a Ha Family style Princess who does as she pleases: fighting on her own, hot-tempered, make rash decisions, and shown to be strong rather than smart. (Trivia, Appearance and Personality). Also, under her Abilities and Powers Wiki page stated that she claimed she could lift the whole Submerged Fish testing area (aka Wine Glass). All which matches Tyranitar's nature and lore. </p><p>-There's also their motherly/ big sisterly instincts towards those that they love and care. In Episode 264 of the Pokemon Anime, a mother Tyranitar was ticked off when she thought Ash, Misty, and Brock were hurting her child; similar to Yuri getting ticked off whenever Baam's safety is [always] threatened as shown in the Wine Glass Arc and Hell Train Arc (as well as coming to Anak Jr and Endorsi's rescue in the former arc).</p><p>-Speaking of Yuri Jahad Arc, Khun described her as a mafia boss who went as far as to disobey Jahad and get away with it when Team Baam encounters her, matching Tyranitar's Dark type.</p><p>*Lilial and Shilial Zahard: Combusken and Grovyle (respectively)<br/>
-The Wiki states that Lilial's fighting style mainly consists of kicks, similar to Combusken's kicking prowess thanks to its strong legs that give it great lower body strength and use a barrage of kicks. She's also hotheaded, matching Combusken's fire type.</p><p>-Shilial and Grovyle match because both are skilled at swordplay, with the former being good enough to match Hatsu's experienced and skilled swordsmanship, and the latter who is skilled with the move Leaf Blade.</p><p>- Also, both Lilial and Shilial had the advantage in their fights against Endorsi and Hatsu in the Name Hunting Station Arc, similar to how Combusken's Fire/ Fighting type and Grovyle's Grass type have the advantage over Furfrou's Normal and Dewott (or Samurott's) Water type respectively. </p><p>*Anak Zahard Sr: Charmeleon<br/>
Charmeleon is hot-blooded by nature (as stated in Charmeleon's various Pokedex entries), so it constantly gets into fights. Much like how Anak Sr usually got into fights with her lover, though she still loved him. Also, she was a lizard woman and mother to Anak Jr before passing, thus matches Charmeleon's lizard appearance and is the evolved form of Charmander.</p><p>*Khun Maschenny Zahard: Electivire<br/>
Electivire is arguably the strongest non-legendary electric type that shocks its foes with 20,000 volts. And according to its lore in Bulbapedia and Ultra Moon Dex entry, a single Electivire can power a large city for a year. Khun Maschenny is a powerful Zahard Princess and High Ranker and has immense control over electricity. She's also very haughty, short tempered, and sadistic. Which matches Electivire's personality if raised by a trainer that doesn't bond with their Pokemon, like Paul for instance. </p><p>*Khun Maria Zahard: Glaceon<br/>
While we (the readers) have yet to see what her powers are, it's safe to assume that she would have ice due to being a direct descendant of Eduan. According to her TV Tropes Character Folder under Princesses of Jahad, Aguero regarded her as a pure being who is untainted by noble family intrigues, similar to Glaceon being categorized as the "Fresh Snow Pokemon".</p><p>*Jaina Repellista Zahard: Xatu<br/>
They both don't tend to move much and also watch the events that happen around them (kinda, sorta). In Repellista's case, she's addicted to sitting in her dark room and is one of the most skilled Light Bearers in the Tower, watching over what occurs there. Xatu is kind of similar to that, because it can see the future with its right eye and the past with its left eye. And in Xatu's case, it doesn't move due to its fears of the future coming true.</p><p>(To stress once again, this is just my opinion. Due to there being not enough Pokemon to properly match all of the TOG characters, as well as their bios and personalities, I had to find Pokemon that are a close enough fit.)</p><p>*Adori/Midori Zahard: Milotic<br/>
Milotic's lore has said it to be the most beautiful of all Pokemon, matching that of how Adori's golden hair and her face is so beautiful that she attracted a multitude of male and female fans.</p><p>*Eurasia Anne/Enne Zahard: Dragonite<br/>
-Anne was said to be pacifistic before going mad and killing people, which can be similar to how  Dragonite is a kind-hearted Dragon/Flying Type that will go on an uncontrollable, destructive rampage should its environment be threatened. And also similar to the move Outrage. However, the reason Anne went on the rampage in the first place was after learning secrets about Jahad from Arlen's Pocket.</p><p>-In the Wiki, Anne is said to have displayed powerful abilities and was graded on a different level than other Princesses and her strength was recognized by the Family Leaders, which can be the same with Dragonite being a Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon and is extremely powerful once fully evolved.</p><p>*Garam Zahard: Dragonair<br/>
-Garam is another very powerful Zahard Princess who is strong enough to subdue Yuri when she was possessed by the Ghost of the 13 Month Series and as well as easily pin Evan Edrok. Dragonair has a balanced set of stats with a decently high Attack stat and it can naturally learn Thunder Wave to cripple its foes.</p><p>-She is also called "The Princess of the Deep Colored Sea", similar to Dragonair being said to live in seas and lakes according to lore and various Pokedex entries. According to Dragonair's Origin, it's also based on the Imugi, a proto-dragon that lives in water and caves. And its legend says that after an imugi lives for a millennium, a jewel falls from the sky and the imugi will become a true dragon if the imugi catches it. And Garam is a hermit who lived for five millenia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for not writing a new chapter sooner. Simply having time to look up the resources for my headcanon comparison (TV Tropes, Bulbapedia, and TOG Wiki) and finding the exact-or close- match was a privilege enough because I had to take a summer college class and not fall behind. So yeah...</p><p>And as said before, feel free to state disagreements you have. All I ask is that you be mature about it and not go all: "Are you stupid? You're wrong for thinking 'this and this and that'".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Floor Guardians and 13 Month Series</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next up are the floor guardians from the first to forty-third floor as well as the two Month Series that have made their appearance throughout the series. I didn't include the other 11 because they didn't get any screen time yet. Just know that I'm using the same resources as I did in the last 6 chapters. Also, this is a short one compared to the rest; just a heads up</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before anyone dives right into the second to last chapter, I just wanted to give my thanks to the 21+ people who left their kudos to this and the rest who have been waiting patiently for the 7th chapter. It's a rare chance for me to get a chapter done with Fall 2020 being my final semester before graduating to a 4-year college.</p><p>But enough about my life; in the future, I'll send a link to the Tower of God x Pokemon fanart that I've been working on as soon as I at least have three images for "TOG x Pokemon" to be called a folder.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Headon: Victini<br/>
Both are quite old and have the appearance of rabbits. That, and the amount of power they possess: Victini is said to hold an infinite amount of energy that it produces and can share via touch. Headon is a rabbit humanoid creature that's the most experienced Guardian in the Tower.</p><p>*2nd Floor Guardian: Huntail or Eelektrik<br/>
Due to there being a limited amount of eel-like Pokemon and none of them having a beak like the SFG (Second Floor Guardian), I had to go with Eelektrik since Gorebyss has a pointed mouth that's used for stabbing prey and draining their fluids, which is nothing like SFG or his appearance. Either this or another Huntail since Eelektross and Tynamo don't count.</p><p>*43rd Floor Guardian/ Red Thryssa: Shiny Eternatus<br/>
Appearance wise, they're both monstrous and share the same color scheme (more or less). They also possess incredible power that makes their presence(s) do peculiar things such as bypassing immortality or preventing others from being able to power up and such.</p><p>*Black March: Salazzle<br/>
According to the wiki, Black March is sexist and prefers handsome males over other categories such as hot-blooded women(Yuri and Anak Jr.) and ordinary men (Shibisu). Salazzle can only evolve from a female Salandit, and are found with a reverse harem of male Salandit. So basically, they're both deviants.</p><p>*Green April: Tsareena<br/>
-Because both are able to whirl around multiple vine extensions violently at their opponents: Tsareena is able to learn/remember the move Power Whip (Game Data), and Green April able to become a Forest by growing multiple vine extensions from the main branch (Green April, Powers and Abilities).</p><p>-There's also their elegant appearance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, constructive feedback and mature opinions are welcome. Thanks and have a good day/night ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is where the characters with practically minor (but have impacting) roles in the TOG are being discussed. Also, this will be the final chapter for my headcanons work. </p><p>And to stress this the last time: if there are parts where you disagree with, please feel free to discuss those opinions and/or disagreements in the comments in a professional fashion. If you agree, then that's also fine. These are all based on my opinions and from using TOG Wiki, TV Tropes, Bulbapedia, Pokedex Entries, appearances, personalities, etc. as resources to support my claim(s) as I did in the last chapters</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, reader(s)! Before we get this last chapter underway, I wanna thank all the 26+ people for leaving kudos on this work piece. It means a lot knowing that some people like my [random] idea and the hundreds of people who took time reading this.</p><p>So with that out of the way, here's the final chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Workshop</p><p>*Sophia Amae: Indeedee (female)</p><p>Female Indeedee are known to be excellent babysitters, matching Sophia treating Horyang and Cassano like human beings and raising them with care. Her scientist characteristics also matches Indeedee's Psychic/ Normal Type.</p><p>*Emily: Porygon-Z</p><p>Emily/Emile is a chat bot that made her debut in Season 2 by answering and asking questions. Regarding her abilities, she's basically an AI capable of altering Regulars to different "paths" and distort and negate a Guide's ability to see paths. Porygon-Z's abilities are a bit similar to that; its abilities increased due to additional software given that allowed it to travel through extra-terrestrial dimensions. But the price it came was the erratic, unstable behavior.</p><p> </p><p>Hell Train Guardians</p><p>*Mirotic: Mirage Golurk</p><p>-According to its lore, Golurk was created by an ancient civilization for the purpose of protecting people and Pokemon, pretty much a guardian of some sorts like Mirotic and his role of guarding the Hell Express' entrance.</p><p> </p><p>-The reason why I added "Mirage" to Golurk is because it matches how Mirotic is basically a hologram created by the gate until it opens, which is the same as the Mirage Pokemon (kinda, sorta): holographic Pokemon created Dr. Yung in the anime special The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon for the purpose of making a new species of "perfect" Pokemon (Mirage Pokemon, Bulbapedia).</p><p> </p><p>*"God" of Guardians: Thundurus (both forms)</p><p> </p><p>-As stated in the wiki, The Guardians "God" is extremely large and towers over people with normal height. And Thundurus' Therian Forme is 9'10", so that's why I chose Therian Thundurus for his typical size. He also decompresses into a height that's of normal size when it comes to training Irregulars, thus matching Thundurus' Incarnate Forme; though the latter is 4'11".</p><p>-Another reason is how the GOG's design resembles Thor from Marvel films, according to trivia. Thundurus may or may not resemble Thor, but he's able to manipulate lightning like any other storm deity and has a buff appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Canine People</p><p>*Baylord Yama: Arcanine</p><p>-Appearance wise, Yama is a very big dude with a height of 270 cm. Arcanine is also very tall with the height of 6'03". That, and they have wild hair/fur.</p><p>-They also match in terms of abilities: for example, Paul wasn't able to do any damage to Yama when they fought because he was scared of the latter, and that extends to anyone who's scared of Yama. And it's the same as with Arcanine's ability, Intimidate.</p><p>*Baylord Paul: Lucario, Mega Lucario (Partial Transformation)</p><p>Regarding Paul's abilities, he's able to summon three green shinsoo balls that look very much like Baangs, like Lucario's Aura Sphere; except the Green Shinsoo Ball shoots out like a laser or a whip. There's also his Partial Transformation and that it's revealed that he loses consciousness and goes berserk, similar to Mega Lucario being merciless when it comes to battling opponents due to being bathed in Mega Evolution energy (Lucario Biology, Bulbapedia). This was also shown with Korrina's Lucario in the anime before they were able to perfect the Mega Evolution.</p><p> </p><p>**The reason why Baylord Doom isn't on this list is due to [once again] there being little to no Pokemon matching Doom's abilities, and there being a limited amount of canine-like Pokemon to match Doom and his appearance. But if you wanna imagine what Pokemon Doom would be, it's either Growlithe, Riolu, or a fusion of both; since they're all brothers, and Doom was dubbed "Puppy Turtle".</p><p> </p><p>Others</p><p>*Alumik Edrok: Amoonguss</p><p>Like other members of his race (Silver Dwarves), Alumik has silver hair and short stature. So by using that logic and the name "mushroom" that was used by members of the Winged Tree, I'm having the SD's be mushroom-like Pokemon. Anyway, Alumik's underlying tones of cunning and intelligence under that optimistic and jovial persona would match Amoonguss' attempts at hunting prey: by using its Poke Ball-like patterns on its shield-like arms to lure prey, despite the tactic not always being effective.</p><p>*The Power/ Blue Thryssa: Guzzlord</p><p>The Blue Thryssa (originally dubbed as "The Power") is an organism that's inside Baam and has helped him throughout his adventures. When they first met, the former attempted to convince the latter that his power is to devour everything before being ignored (until Baam was fighting Data Zahard). This would match Guzzlord's lore regarding how it has a constant hunger that leads it to devour mountains and buildings alike, give or take.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap! That's it for "Tower of God x Pokemon Headcanons"</p><p>If you want to see some fanart I made regarding this crossover, click the link below:<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/novothehedgehog/gallery/74972588/tower-of-god-x-pokemon</p><p>See ya next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>